Just Your Average Middle School Life
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: So I did a little Ipod shuffle fic... except the characters are MY CLASSMATES! this could be entertaining!  Canon pairings... I hope...  WARNING; IF YOU HATE LAUGHING DO NOT READ!


Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber

Kyle glanced at Ellie.

Ellie glanced at Kyle.

A thousand thoughts raced through Kyle's mind.

_Does she like me? Should I ask her out? What if she hates me? Why is she staring if she hates me? _

He realized he was staring at her, her long chocolate brown hair, her tan skin, her brown eyes, and she was staring back.

Why would she be staring at him? With his freckles and brown hair….

But that didn't matter.

It only mattered that she was looking at him.

He thought, _I just need… a girl. Somebody to love…_

Then he whispered, "Are you the one?"

"What one?"

"The one. The girl I need to love."

Ellie stood speechless.

"I know a lot of boys are probably giving you attention, but you have to listen to me. If you love me, I can give you anything you want… because if I have you, I have all I want. I just need somebody to love."

"You just quoted Justin Bieber… but I like you too, Kyle."

And those words were music to his ears.

_She is out there. And I found her. _

One Time by Justin Bieber

Zach was throwing a party.

A HUGE party.

His parents were out of town for the weekend… and you know the drill.

He started with several friends and his basketball and football teams.

Then he realized he could invite girls over.

The thing was, Zach was truly gorgeous by girls' standards.

He had perfect Justin Bieber hair, was tall, muscular, had long eyelashes, perfect features, poreless skin, and always looked like he had on blush and lip gloss.

Over half the girls in the grade liked him, except one.

And he liked HER the most.

He could get any girl he wanted, but so far had failed.

He texted her, "Big party my place bring all ur friends"

Twenty minutes later, most of the seventh grade was partying at Zach Sherman's house.

And Zach planned to make his move.

The girl, Alice, was in a corner with a bunch of her friends.

And she was trying to convince them how amazing Justin Bieber was.

And then it dawned on Zach.

He walked up to Alice and flicked his hair.

"Hey shawty."

She and her friends all got quiet and a couple nudged Alice.

"Wanna go out?"

"You're the middle school playboy. Why should I?"

"Why not?"

"You tell me."

Zach frantically tried to remember the lyrics.

"Look, shawty, when I met you, my heart went crazy. I've got butterflies in my stomach. I'm in love, beautiful."

"You're in love with at least sixty others as well."

"Many girls have tried with me, but… the chosen is you. Look, I'm gonna tell ya one time. Girl, I love you."

Alice didn't respond.

"You're my number one girl. You're my one love. "

"Okay…"

"Whatever you want, shawty, I'll give it to you."

"Just, I'll tell you one time… Me plus you."

He finished with a hair flick and took her hand.

"Fine. I'll go out with you, gorgeous."

Baby by Justin Bieber

Time for the seventh grade bowling party.

It was September twenty – fifth, and everyone was at the bowling alley.

Shaun was eyeing Addie Swanson, heartthrob of the seventh grade boys.

He bowled a strike and said, "Beat that, gorgeous."

She tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder and rolled a strike too.

He walked back over to his friends.

"Dude, you gotta say something to her." One of them said.

Shaun didn't look at him. His eyes roamed the bowling alley, trying to find something interesting to divert his attention from Addie.

His eyes fell on Alice and Zach making out.

"See, even Make Up Boy can get a girl."

"Make Up Boy always had girls, smarts."

"Good point. But he's still gay."

"Alice don't think so."

"Oh man, I can't take it anymore. I gotta do something about Addie."

He walked straight over to Addie and her friends and sat on the on the bowling ball holder.

"You say were just friends? Look in my eyes, Addie. Say there's something else."

Shaun grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her towards him.

She pushed him away and stomped off.

He put his knee up on a chair and leaned close so their faces were inches apart.

"You should be mine, Addie."

She ran down the stairs and Shaun followed.

He knelt on the railing and said, "I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing you, baby…"

She stormed away to a pool table.

"I'm in pieces! Baby, fix me…" he rolled across the table. "Wake me from this bad dream…"

"Baby… please, baby…"

"No, Shaun…"

"No… I thought you'd _always_ be mine."

"Nope."

"Now I'm all gone…"

Never Say Never by Justin Bieber (this takes place before One Time)

Alice walked straight to the back of the bus, into the danger zone.

She plopped down in the very back seat and waited.

An eighth grader with blond hair walked up to her and said, "Dude, get out of Grant's seat."

"Why should I?"

"Why are you even back here, you little -?"

"I feel like it."

Alice refused to move.

Grant, a kid about six and a half feet tall with red hair swaggered to the back of the bus.

"Why the- are you in my seat?"

"I felt like sitting back here."

Grant tried to sit on Alice, but Alice stabbed the cluster of nerves behind his left ear.

"OWWWWWWWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Never mess with a girl."

He was content with smashing her against the window.

After a moment he said, "I rape little children."

"I do _this_ to big children." Alice said, and she pulled the hair on the nape of his neck as hard as she could.

"What the -? Is wrong with you?"

"What is it, Grant?" another 8th grader named Cara asked.

"She just –ing pulled my hair!"

"Only because he threatened to rape me!" Alice said.

All the eighth graders started making fun of Grant for saying that.

Finally he said, "- you."

He said it.

And Alice said, "- you." right back.

"Omigosh! She just said it!" all the older kids were shouting.

Grant stood up. Alice stood up and stood on her tiptoes, not breaking eye contact.

Then she looked behind Grant.

Zach and all his jock friends were hanging out of the windows of the bus next to them in the parking lot, shouting, cheering her on, and dissing the eighth graders.

"That chick's got guts!" Zach shouted.

Alice just grinned.

"Never say Never." She whispered, and no one heard.

But the busses rolled out, and the perfect moment ended.

One Less Lonely Girl

Lee had seen Grace run into the girls' bathroom crying after Andrew had dumped her for Addie Swanson.

He waited until Social Studies, and sat directly behind her. He passed her a note.

(the following are notes passed)

"There's gonna be one less lonely girl."

"What?"

"Come on, shawty. How many torn photographs are you taping back, how many tears you let hit the floor?"

"Why do you care?"

"When you're mine, I'll put you first, I'll show you what you're worth, "

"Lee, if this is a joke, I'll strangle you."

"It's not. I've seen a lot of pretty faces, but now the only one I see is you."

"Aww, Lee…"

"I'm setting you free."

"What?"

"Free to fall… fall in love with me…"

"Aww! I'll go out with you, Lee!"

U Smile by Justin Bieber

"Want me to carry your books?" Joey asked Sally.

"So you can throw them in a mud puddle? I doubt it."

"I'd wait on you forever… and a day, "

"You're creeping me out, Joey…"

"Your world… is mine… your breath… is mine… your life… is mine…"

"Uhh…."

"Because, Sally, if you smile, I smile. Your wish is my command, beautiful."

"Oh Joey… Do you like me?"

"I've liked you for a year, Sally. Will you go out with me?"

"Of course."

And, they both smiled.

That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber  
>Patrick watched Alice and Zach walk down the hallway holding hands.<p>

Alice had liked him a year ago… to the point of putting chocolate in his locker.

Everyone was laughing at him, now that Alice had a boyfriend.

He suddenly got very mad.

"That should be me." He whispered. "Holding your hand…"

At lunch, he gave her his dessert.

"Buying you gifts…"

When he kissed her cheek in Study Hall…

"Feeling your kiss…"

"This is so wrong…"

She looked up from her books during science and waved at him, his face broke into a huge grin.

"Hi Patrick!" she whispered brightly.

He felt a surge of hope.

Then it was crushed when he saw Zach walking her home from school.

"What you doing to me…."

She had stopped liking him over the summer… but why?

"That should me…"

Then finally, he asked her, "Why did I let you go?"

Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber

It was the Halloween Social, the day everyone had been waiting for. Amara was messing around with her friends, and then Ryan came and asked her to dance.

"I can't dance,"

"Just follow me… watch my feet."

"Ryan… I can't…" she said.

"Don't be scared, girl, I'm here…" he said.

She danced with him.

"I'll never let you go…" he said.

Pray

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

"We're busted."

"We're doing the right thing."

"Let's get it over with."

Ana's voice said, "And now, brought to you by Alice, Grace, and Amara, a performance to raise money for Japan!"

Alice, Grace, and Amara walked out onto the football field, Alice in a long periwinkle blue dress, grace in a long lavender dress, and Amara in a long sea green dress. Alice was in the center, with Amara on her right and Grace on her left.

Anna ran out with a big blue plastic bowl for donations. The music started, and The three girls sang into their microphones.

"Ohh Ohh Ohh .. and I pray  
>I just cant sleep tonight.<br>Knowing that things aint right.  
>Its in the papers, its on the tv, its everywhere that I go.<br>Children are crying.  
>Soldiers are dying<br>Some people don't have a home  
>But I know there's sunshine behind that rain<br>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey  
>Can you tell me how I can make a change<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<p>

I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight.  
>And when I sit up, cause my dinner is still on my plate.<br>Ooo I got a vision, to make a difference.  
>And its starting today.<p>

Cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain  
>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey<p>

Haven`t tell me how I can make a change  
>I close my eyes and I can see a better day<br>I close my eyes and pray  
>I close my eyes and I can see a better day<p>

I close my eyes and pray  
>For the broken-hearted.<br>I pray for the life not started  
>I pray for all the ones not breathing.<br>I pray for all the souls in need.  
>I pray. Can you give em one today.<br>I just cant sleep tonight  
>Can someone tell how to make a change?<p>

I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and I pray<p>

I pray ..

I close my eyes and pray …"

The bowl was full of money. They had raised over five thousand dollars for Japan.

Love Me

Zach liked Alice quite a bit.

That was partially because she didn't like him, and all the other girls did.

Anyway, he had a plan to get her.

And it involved singing for the variety show.

It was his time to go onstage, and he had memorized where Alice was.

He was dressed like Justin Bieber, with dog tags, jeans, and a leather jacket.

He sand Love Me, her favorite song.

In the middle of the song, he pulled her up onstage and danced with her.

And then they kissed.

"I'll say it, Zach. I love you."

And then they kissed.


End file.
